blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure XG:Season 1 Episode 1 Shadow Amy's Kid
Apallo The Hedgehog(Apallo The Hedgehog) Good #Neos The Hedgehog (apallo the hedgehog)??? #Timmy the Dog(Sonicyay2)Good #Hazeo The Hedgehog ( Apallo The Hedgehog)bad #Sonic The Hedgehog (Apallo The Hedgehog) good #Silver The Hedgehog(Bluray) good #Shadow The Hedgehog (Apallo The Hedgehog) good #Blaze The Cat (Spongebob100) good #Princess Elise The Third (insert name here) good #Sara (For any one who hasent seen the sonic ova Sara is the President's Daughter and was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman/Robotnik and is a Cat-Human too...) (Bluray)good #Eggman(insert name here) good #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) GOOD #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) GOOD #Shadic (Bluray) #Shadveric (Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fused) (name here) #Shadow Amy (Apallo The Hedgehog-but it's still open to all) and evil verson of Amy Rose when she saw Sonic adn Blaze dating after thier fight. Amy vowed to get vengence on him and used the emeralds. but bakfired and she was sent to chaos hell where she meets nazo. #Nanoq the Hedgehog (TheRatKing) #Maji the Chao (TheRatKing) #Flower "Karina" Prower (KayumitheWallaby4) Good/Nutreal #Halo the Chaos Future Hero Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) Good #Kimiko the White Wolf (KayumitheWallaby4) Nutreal #Chester the Crocodile (Spongebob100) Nutreal #Jewel the Bat (Scroundernuts)Good #Brittney the Cat/Wolf/Dog/Fox (KayumitheWallaby4) Good/Nutreal #Kayumi the Yellow-Footed Rock Walaby (KayumitheWallaby4) Good #Joey the Hedgehog (KayumitheWallaby4) Nutreal (dosen't really care about which side he's on) #Ioh the Porchupine Demon (Pemuler the Pemuler) #BlackSkull the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Bad #Metal Luke (Bunnie) Bad Listens to nobody #Katie Rose (Bunnie) Bad #Frillahk (Villian/Dark Queen, DARKEST) #Darkstorm the Halfbreed (Hero/Villan depends if you remove his crucifix, DARKEST #Ignite The Hedgehog(KajinKnight26) Good #Jacktricia (Jack & Patricia fused) (Spongebob100) #Sawnitt the hedgehog (Sawn) (robana22) Good #Isrenah The Fusion (ITH,GOOD) #Sarah the hedgehog (Villian) #Brent The Echidna (ITH) #omega the hedgehog (mr.sloan) good #Pyra The Kitten (Apallo the Hedgehog) Good #Jared The Unknown (Frozen Scorpio) Good Plot Previously, Sonic Defeats Nazo at the price of Planet Mobius, but at the last second Sonic used Instant Transmission to excape the planet leaving Nazo to who had fused with Mephiles and forced asorbed Metal Sonic, to his destruction. Now 5 years later, there has been no sign of Sonic, leaving some to think that he didnt make it out in time. But in those 5 years a new evil has been born. With no sign of Sonic, what can the rest of the heores do... Find Out Today On...... Sonic Adventure XG! ' ' Part One: Shadow Amy's Seed of Evil Shadow Amy: Oh Tails...... Your baby gravy has proven useful. I now have a Son and he has killed Sonic's Twins. Sonic Jr.: Heheheheheheehheahahahaahahahahah aoohhohohohhoohohoho! MA MA! Shadow amy: Hahahahahahahaha Jack's House On South Island IN Planet Freedom Jack: (Yawns) Morning Patricia Patricia: Morning Jack, so what's going on here? Jack: Eh, same old, same old Patricia: So uh, where's Sonic? Jack: He's on another planet remember? Patricia: Oh right, what should we do today? Jack: I don't know, maybe Sonic will come back soon Patricia: In the mean time, we got everyone from Mobius in Planet Freedom, even Chester & BlackSkull Chester: (Sleeping) BlackSkull: (Sleeping) Jack: We've managed to save everyone's butt from a Total Disaster Blaze: *crying* My Little Pyra and Steve......*cries* Jack: Hi Blaze, what's with all the crying about? Blaze: Amy Followed Us and........ *tells them to look in her kid's beds* Jack: Ok, ok. We can look at them. But I'll go first. Let's see what's going on in here (goes inside the Kids Room & then comes back looking like he is having a breakdown) k,k,k,k,k,k,k,k,k,k,kids, d.d.d.d.d.d.d.dead. b,b,b,b,b,b,b,b,b,b Biggest Death I've ever saw (passes out) Patricia: Oh dear, he passed out (grabs a bucket of water & splashes the water on Jack to wake him up) Jack: Who? What? Where? When? Who? How? What? Where? Patricia: What's going on with you Jack? Jack: Do not look in there, it could be ugly Patricia: Let me see (peeks inside the Kids Room) Eeeeesh, Blaze wasn't kidding. They're both dead ! omega: *arms crossed and eyes closed* Jack: How did that happened? Blaze: It was Amy. and she wasent alone. Silver:God... ?????: (sneaks into the room) Pyra:...... Owwwwww *starts to cry* Mommmy! Blaze: Oh my goodnes....*hugs her daughter* Pyra my little girl......I thought mommy had lost you. ?????: (slips into the air vents, then places a camera there, recording them) Silver:Jared stop acting like your cool we know its you... Jared: SHUT UP!! I'm not trying to be cool, I'm just trying to get paid. Blaze: We need to get Amy. Jared: But WITHOUT Sonic..... Blaze: I know but we need to do this with out him... oh I wonder where he is. Silver:Yeah right!Face it you alaways come in stalking us.. omega:amy? amy couldn't hurt a flyS Silver:Yeah. Blaze: Get out Omega. Part Two: Sonic's Cosmic Breakdown*contiuing from The Last Scene in Nazo the Second Comming* Sonic: Im Going Home. *uses instant transmission* Nazo: Noooooooooooooooooo AAAAAAAAA! Sonic: *Grrrrhh, I can't find Planet Freedom it only took me about a minuet last time to make that portal... Ah-ha! Wait there it is but i'm not shure but i ran out of time, it'll have to do* *teleports* Out Side the atmosphere of Planet Zerskova Sonic: I'm losing power cant hold transformation for much longer..... *falls to the planet* Meanwhile on Planet Freedom Jack: So uh, what should we do? Patricia: We betta find Amy & turn her back to her normal self & fast Jared: And where do you suppose we look first? omega: *turns super and blasts of into space* Patricia: I hope we can save Amy from her own darkness Jared: Well, then. We better start looking. Apallo: Jared Patricia. Patricia: (Turns to see him) Oh hi Apallo, it's nice to see you again Apallo: Hey guys i think i know where we can find her Jared: Where? Jack: You do? Where? Apallo: The Land Of Darkness. Right below we are, The Land of the Sky Patricia: Oh right, wait how do we get down there, do we have to dig our way inside? Jared: No, we just have to fall about 350 feet down and live, which is near-to impossible. Or we could just fly or climb down or something. Apallo: Hum........ I've been down there once Patricia: No Problem, My Flying Broom can fly down there in a flash, let's get going Jack: Ok then, let's go down With Sonic Sonic...... Where am I? *reads sign* Welcome to Zerskova? Sonic: Where is this? Zerokovians:Hello. Sonic: Hi Zerokovian:We are the Zerokovians but you can call us the Zers. Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog Back On freedom Silver:Oh Sonic buddy five year and still no return from you. Jared: He's probably just trapped between 2 dimensions..... or dead. Silver:You would think that. Jared: So? Silver:*Walks over:He'll be back.. Apallo: Go home Jared Jared: I can't. sILVER:*pICKS UP AND THROWS TO SPace*Now you can ok..lets go. Jared: (teleports back) I told you.... I.... CAN'T!!!!!!!!!! (Smacks Silver with a Wii-mote) Silver:*Dodges*Just stop being such a jerk then. Jared: Fine, then. sILVER:oK LETS GO. Jack: Let's try to calm down & try to relax Patricia: Yeah, we're almost there Part Three: Return To The Land of Darkness Sonic: Hey, uh, do any of you guys know where Planet Freedom is from here? Zer 1: It's that way but to get there is to use a teleporter but we can tell that your Ki is low Sonic: Yea it took the small amount i had left ot get here. Zer 1: By the way my name is Miki Miki: And Can i go with you tomarrow Sonic: Shure! Zer: But we need a gem to power it up and we dont have any.... All Zers: Aawwwwwww Sonic: I can get some Miki: You dont understand Sonic! The wicked Malice has them all. Sonic: Ok, i'll whip him up, get a lil R & R and go back home. Malice: (Appears) I don't think so, Hedgehog ! Sonic:*looks down at him* This Guy? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA? B-b-ut he's so tiny! Malice: GRRR Why you little...(slams Sonic to the Ground many times with full ammount of Strength but he and squeaky toy noises are heard) Sonic:*Kicks him onto a far away moon* Now that's a reach for the stars. Heh Heh Heh Miki: Let's eat! With the others Apallo: The Land of Darkness.... Jack: Whao, it's so dark I can't see anything Patricia: We betta stay close together Apallo: Open your eyes. The land of darkness is Eggman;s old base which was a city once but somehow i got deserted and now nothing lives here. Jack: Whao, now that's creepy Patricia: Are you sure we can do this? Shadow Amy Drone: Intruder's Near The Land of Amy! Must Warn People! Jack: CHAOS FREEZE! (freezes a Shadow Amy Drone with his Ice Powers) Drones: Warn Mistress Amy. Apallo: If amy has made a "hive" then she is too far gone..... Jared: This is almost how I pictured I would rule the world, if I tried to. Patricia: Then we betta destroy the Hive, before it's too late Silver:Yeah (Thought)I bet you would try. Jared: I can hear your thoughts, and yes, I may try that.... in about 10 years or something. Silver:O course you would read my thoughts. Jack: Well we betta stop Shadow Amy & free Amy from her Evilness Jared: Why does this stuff even happen? Patricia: I don't know, but I think we're about to find out later Apallo: YOU CANT YOU STUPID IDIOUTS SHE WOULD WANT YOU TO KILLHER! Jared: So? Apallo: they like amy but they adont want to accept the fact that she's gone. Silver:*Drinks Soda* Jared: (drinks Dr. pepper) Patricia: Then we better stop the Dark Soul that is inside of Amy. Somewhere deep down inside of her heart is her Goodness Apallo: Patricia, Jack. Amy is no more her soul is gone she is already dead and Nazo transformed her.Now... She made this "hive" and she has drones now so that means she is gone for GOOD No Dark Soul Nothein She is Evil Now. Got It Jack: Wait, you wanted to see out the hive? Jared: I have experience with this kind of stuff. Just place bombs in every open crevice. Patricia: Then we betta get the Good Soul back into Amy, pronto Jared: Right! So..... anyone have any explosives? Jack: I don't have any Patricia: (Uses her magic to make Explosives appear out of nowhere) Here, try these Apallo: No Patricia she;s gonr you stupid majic is weak against her im sorrry (her fate has been decided) sILVER:O HH HE CALL YO MAGIC STUPID! Patricia: Silver, please? (To Apallo) And don't you dare call my magic stupid Jack: Guys, please? That's no way to treat a Female Skunk. Patricia: Then what am I suppose to do now? Silver:Forget about AMy she is dead. Patricia: Then her Good Spirit is out there somewhere up there (points to the Sky) Jack: Guys, we betta hurry, there isn't much time left Apallo: You know what go home guys this will be to hard for you. Just Go Jack: Alright. Have it your way. Patricia: I'm sorry, but If you want us home, then find yourself the way out, cause we are leaving (tries to teleport, but fails) Uh oh, do you know how to recharge my Magic Powers, cause I think I ran out of Magic Jack: Looks like we're stuck in here for a while Apallo: Then i have to kill amy she's a deamon now and her deamon child could be the end of us. So i have to kill them it's what sonic whould do..... With sonic Sonic: Is it done yet Smart Zer: Almost Sonic. Back to the Group Apallo: We should be close to the senter. Patricia: Ok then, we should be careful Jack: Yeah, by the way, I hope Chester is ok (With Chester) Chester: (Sleeping) Shadow Amy: *being sexy sitting on Chester's lap* Cester Darling.... Chester; (Wakes up) Huh? Wha? Who's there? I'm seeing (notices Shadow Amy on his lap) Oh, it's you again Shadow Amy: So you want to kill some people Chester: Just as long as those people will stay off of my Property! Shadow Amy: Good *kisses him which turns him uinto what she is* Shadow Chester: Shadow Chester is now back ya'll & I'll get those Heroes for tresspassing my Property! Shadow Amy: Thier at my nest whe'll geet then soon. With Sonic Sonic: It's Done! Miki: *hops onto sonic*So Sonic: Hang on lil buddy. Smart Zer: Good Bye Sonic The Hedgehog And So Sonic Gets Teleported to Planet Freedom But Where on the planet is he going...now we get back to the group Jack: (Panting) Wow, what a head rush Patricia: We've tooken care of Shadow Amy's Drones, now if we can find a Self-Descrute button in her Lair, we can destroy her Lair in no time Jared: Why would she have a SELF-DESTRUCT button or switch at all!?!? Apallo: Look Shadow amy and Chester come into view Shadow Chester: Hello there Jack: (Facepalms) Oh it's you Chester, what are you doing down here for? Jared: Hey..... HEY! THAT'S THE GUY WHO OWES ME MONEY!!! Shadow Amy: And I know what youre thinking Patricia and Jack. What Apallo said is right, everry single trace of the old Amy Rose is gone an dif i die im gone for good. So what will the two of you do........ Kill you good friend..... or let me turn you into my slaves. Jack: Not so fast ! Chaos Spider (4 Spider Legs grows out of his back & spits a thick spider web at Shadow Amy) Getting the Old Amy back Patricia: (Throws Shadow Amy at Shadow Chester) Shadow Chester: Whao! (got hit) Ow! Jack: The answer to your question would be...C. Getting the Old Amy Rose back Patricia: And we mean it. (High Kicks Shadow Chester) Shadow Chester: OW! Shadow Amy: HOLD BACK IF YOU WANT BUT IM NOT COMMING BACK! *Attacks them both* Jack & Patricia: (Dodges) Jack: Whao, can't we just settle this with a drink (grabs a Cup of Water) (But they didn't listen) No? Ok then (drinks Water) COME ON ! (smashes the Giant Barrel filled with Water, making the Water Splashes on Shadow Amy & Shadow Chester, washing them away) Patricia: Wow! That was Awesome Shadow Amy: *pops up behind Patricia* *charges energy blast on her back* NIghty Night. *fires* Jack: (Highs kicks Shadow Amy before she could preform it, knocking her out) Patricia: Thanks Jack, I owe you one (grabs Shadow Amy) And now your skies is now the Limit ! (spins Shadow Amy around) See you later (throws Shadow Amy far away) Shadow Amy: *Rises Up From Jack's Shadow and Blast him sending him into the army of drones who take him away and when Patricia came to help Amy turned her head back to normal to trick her and Patricia freezes* Please dont kill me. Jack: (Chuckles) Nutty as a fruitcake (spits the Spider Web at the Drones, making them impossible to be moved & he escapes from them & carries Patricia, who is been frozen) Quick, no time to loose, let's get outta here Jared: (Throws ice bomb at Shadow chester) Shadow Amy: Please Dont kill me Jared: Why? Apallo: I'ts a trick! Silver:Whats going on? Patricia: (Still frozen) Jack: Hold on Patricia, I'll get you outta there (breaks the Ice & frees Patricia) Patricia: (Shivering) Oh tttthanks JJJJJJJackkkk (her teeth chatters because she's Freezing) Jack: Don't worry, I'll keep you warm Patricia: Really? You mean it? Jack: Absaloutly 100% Yes Patricia: Oh thank you Jack the Hedgehog (Hugs Jack) (Purrs) Jack: (Carries Patricia, Bridal Style) Come on Gang, we don't have time to lose (pulls out Real Explosives) Here try these. There are Super Explosives that'll allow to blow up 5x more Powerful than the Original Explosives. Quickly fire the Super Explosives at the Hive, because there's no time to lose. Shadow Amy: Chester your worthless! *Asorbs the dark energy back from Chester* You Lazy Old Crocodile! Part Four: Heroes Fall..... Young Evil Rises...... (And for all the heroes execpt Sonic, will lose in this part until he arrives) Patricia: So, uh...? Do think it's a perfect time to escape Jack: Whatever this is, Shadow Amy's Son could be too powerful. Let's get outta here! (Carries Chester) Come on Chester, you too Chester: What just happened? Patricia: You'll figure it out later Jack, Patricia & Chester: (Hides inside the Dumpster so Shadow Amy & her son will never find them in here) Shadow Amy: *blast them out* Shadow amy: Silver i knew that i would have to make you MINE! Jared: (Thinking, "Whaaat?") Jared: (Thinking, "I wonder what she meant by that?") (this is where the heroes get hurt) Shadow Amy: Youll see. DARKNEESSSS BLAST (chaos blast) Jared: (gets hit) Silver:*Shields him and friends* (Jared is supposed to be a hero) (YEAHHHHH...) AMY: ANd now DARKNESS BLA..... ???: *ATTACKS HER BEFORE SHE COULD DO ANYTHING LEAVING IN A CLOUD OF SMOKE* Silver:OMG! Jared: What the? Sonic: Sorry I'm Late Jared: Ah, you you HAVE survived the cold, air-less void of space. Miki: Hello! Sonic: Amy. Look At you... your obsession over me has turned you into a monster Jack: I think it's time that we reverse her Monsterous problem Patricia: Yeah Chester: You'll pay for tricking me you crazy critter Jack: (To Shadow Amy) Oh, so your a wise guy huh? Chaos Spider! (4 Spider Legs grows out of his Back & spits a Spider Web at Shadow Amy) Got her. Ok Sonic, your turn Sonic: Jack She might be your friend but she;s gone! Stop it! Silver:SONIC! Jared: (starts placing bombs in crevices on the walls) Silver:Really dude... Sonic: Silver Jack you two did great now go back to south island and contact Sara Jared: (hears a slight rumbling noise, then starts digging into the wall) Sonic: *Goes Super* Amy This is * warto her* It *blast her head off* In the Hive Jr.: Mommy? *cries* GRRRRRRRRR (Back with our Heroes) Jack: Come on Silver, we got Sara to send. (Grows Dragon Wings out of his Back & flies back up to South Island with Silver) Sonic: Amy is finally dead. For good. Amy's remains are notheing but a black mark on the ground. Sonic: *sences energyblast* LOOK OUT! Silver:Oh its Sara! Sara:HEY! Why is Sonic oragnge? Jack: No, I'm not Sonic. I'm his cousin, Jack the Hedgehog ! Sara:Oh hi then! Apallo:Hi honey (in this universe Apallo is married to Sara) Patricia: Hey there Jack: Oh right, this is my friend Patricia the Skunk. Patricia: Greetings Sara: It's nice to meet all of you. Now Why have you called me? Jack: We need your help, it's Shadow Amy & her son, they are at the land of darkness, come on. We'll take you there (Carries our Heroes) Hang on tight (flies back down) Sonic! We're here Apallo: THE LAND OF DARKNESS! Patricia: Huh? (notices everyone is gone) Where'd they go? Baby: goo goog gagaga goooo. Jack: Now what in Jumping Juptier do you suppose that is? Patricia: Aww, it's an little Baby Jack: A baby...in the underworld? Something's not right here. What's a baby doing here in the underworld in the first place? Jared: (burrows out of the ground, bleeding & panting) Patricia: Jared? What happen to you? Jared: It was horrible! She nearly massacred everyone, but I escaped barely, so I don't know what happened to the others yet. Jack: Oh man. What happen to Shadow Amy? Jared: Didn't you hear me? She's the one who did all of that. Patricia: Oh my goodness! I wonder where is she now? Jared: I forgot. Is she able to infect others with darkness? Apallo: She's gone for good i cant sence her Sonic must have done her in. Silver:*Comes back with Sara*Yup...Sonic blew her to ashes then blew the ashes up. Jared: Maybe a small peice of her remained, then regenerated or underwent mass-mitosis. Jack: All it's left is this Black Mark Silver:Ah man... Patricia: What's wrong Silver? Silver: Nothing..... Sonic: Who are you Sonic Jr: I am your Bastard Child Jack: Watch your language please? Patricia: You betta stop saying Bad Words like a PottyMouth Jared: (hears both a loud rumbling noise and screaming coming from below) Uh, oh. Jack: What is it, Jared? Jared: Probably part of the reason why everyone dissapeared. Then, a giant 8-headed black cobra with a fire head, rock head, metal head, water head, dark head, light head, crystal head, giant demon wings, and a neon head rose from the ground Patricia: Whao! It's a Giant 8 Headed Black Cobra! Apocalypse cobra: (shoots fire at Patricia) Jared: (stops moving) Patricia: (Dodges the Fire) Whao & this head's a Hot Head Jack: We'll stop the Fire Head with one weakness: Water Sonic Jr: Im gonna F*** ypu up you ass Skunk justs after i kill all of these fools Apoc. cobra: (creates a loud, shrieking noise with the metal-head) Patricia: (Gasps) Don't you dare insulted me & my friends you bad Demon! (slaps Sonic Jr. super hard) Jack: Chaos Splash! (creates a giant wave of water & the wave splashes on the Cobra's Heads, causing the Fire Head to be put out) That's how Water beats Fire! Sonic Jr: Ooooooo we ill make a good couple Sknuk. But First I will teach you soem respect* Back hands patricia into a wall* Sliters! My Pet Come Here! Sonic: Hey Jr. Look it's a giant Goomba SOnic Jr.: WHERE!? Sonic: Got ya! Chaos Cannon! *and Sonic Jr.. is dead* Silver:Cool. Later. Sonic: Well where is every one living? Apallo: Im living with my snuggle bunny Sara. Everyone else is on South Island. (Bluray could you be blaze for a while) (K) Sonic and Blaze's House- South Island Pyra: Mommy, whene is daddy coming home? Blaze:Don't worry he is just putting up a few lose ends....* making dinner* Sonic: Which has been tied Blaze: *dropps kitchen stuff including a spoon* *Runs up to hg him*Sonic your ok! Pyra: Mama who dat? Blaze:Its Daddy Silly. Sonic: Hey there Pyra Pyra: Daddy Daddy! Sonic: Yes Pyra Dad's home. Blaze: *cries tears of joy* Jared: (knocks on door) Sonic: Go away we need family time Jared: (bangs on the door) I need a place to stay for a while! Blaze: Sonic are we going to be a family. Sonic: Yes Blaze, we can be a family. Jared: (thinking, "What do they mean by 'family?' ") Silver:You can't just do that Jared. Jared: Why not? (thinking, "seriously. someone tell me what they meant.") Silver:You can't BANG on the door and ask be polite. Jared: Well I'm sorry. My house exploded!! (thinking, "I hope they're not talking about marraige. Then I would have to kill myself or kill someone else.") Silver:Dude they have a kid.There amrried if not about to be. Jared: ...... (screams, then runs off quickly) Silver:Lulz... And so Amy is dead and Sonic has returned.....but what of her son is he really gone..... And what will Jared do now that he heard that Sonic and Blaze might get married..... Find out NEXT SONIC ADVENTURE XG! [[Category:Episodes] Category:Roleplays Category:Finished Category:Sonic Adventure XG Season 1